metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Infantry
The rebels are the main enemies found troughout all Metal Slug games, except for Metal Slug 5. Information Rebel Soldiers are fanatically loyal to General Morden and share his deep dislike of Regular Army forces. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. Tehy also follow the basic Metal Slug infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from both sides. Appearance They carry mostly green German WWII helmets http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stahlhelm and light armor vests. Rebel ranks Drivers: They drive most of the Rebel Vehicles including Tanks. They are sometimes armed with one-shot Bazookas and and use it when their vehicles get destroyed. Fanatics: One of the most common and brave Rebel Soldiers. They are the most loyal Troops of the Rebel Army. Instead being equipped with modern firearms, they fight with improvised Weapons (Knives, Firework Rockets and even Bowling balls!). In the first Metal Slug game, some Rebels will jump onto a Metal Slug the player is drives and use a grenade to damage it or use a hammer to wreck the vulcan cannon. Main Article: Fanatics Minelayer: Guileful yet dangerous Rebel Infantry. They lay Mines in the hopes to kill careless Regular Troops. Bazooka:Armed with American M2 Bazooka or Panzerfaust-100 Anti-Tank Infantry. These are usually take up position in platforms from where they attack you, making it annoying to dispatch them. Grenadier:They carry light grenades. They are the most common, and always attack in numbers. Minigun:Brave and strong infantry armed with Miniguns. Appear first in Metal Slug 3, they attack from distance, but need to recharge, which gives the player some down-time to kill them. Rifle Men: Armed with german Mauser K98 Rifles http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karabiner_98k. they almost always take up postion behind sandbags or bricks. Mortars:Light artillery. Taking cover in holes, they charge their rockets, and aim them at the player. Shielded Soldiers:They serve as squires to other soldiers, attacking if you approach or from distances. If you knock their shield, they run away. They are armed with pistols and machetes. Rocket Diver:They jump out of water and send a rocket flying straight at the enemy, then dive again. They also position themselves in wells. Marine Diver:They carry a oil tar, and will sacrifice themselves if a enemy gets too close. Cannon Diver:They shoots up with they're giant cannon to the enemies that are up on rocks or bridges. AR-10 MG infantry:Rebel soldiers serving the Amadeus Syndicat as elite Guards. Armed with 7,62mm AR-10 Autorifle stolen from the Regular Arsenal, their are very dangerous for enemy Infantry. Only appeared in Metal Slug 4 Winter Camouflaged Soldiers:This soldiers are the same as others, only they are white. They have same weapons as the other soldiers. Only appeared in Metal Slug 4 Hazmat soldier:His suit protects him from zombies and mummies. He also throws dropshot capsules which, after a set period, explode in a cloud of gas and spawn a mummy. Other soldiers Image:RebelCooking.gif|Nobody can fight with an empty stomach! Image:RebelGossip.gif|Some talk to keep with the news! Image:RebelPoop.gif|Better find anothe W.C. Image:RebelRest.gif|Taking some rest! Image:RebelWin.gif‎|All hail General Morden!